1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an optical data transmission system for transmitting data between a rotating part and a stationary part, such as for transmitting data between the live rotating ring of a computer tomography apparatus and the stationary frame part of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an apparatus having a rotating part and a stationary part, it is known to use a plurality of light transmitters mounted on the rotating part to transmit data, encoded in the output light of the transmitters, to a light receiver mounted on a stationary part. Such a system is disclosed for rotary machines in general in Research Disclosure No. 165, January 1978, page 5 No. 16503, Havant G. B.
In computer tomography devices, it is known to provide a row of light transmitters on one part and a row of light receivers on the other part, with the spacings of the light transmitters and the light receivers being selected so that a continuous data transmission ensues between the rotating part and stationary part.